Unexpected Consequenses
by Celestahales Smith
Summary: Anna finds an abandoned baby in the palace gardens and decides to keep it and have Elsa help her raise it. In this story Elsa and Anna grow close despite their previous isolation from each other, but will this new found closeness and new experiences give way to more-than-sisterly affections? Elsanna. Incest. Post movie verse. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys! I can't wait to get this story underway! These chapters are going to be a bit short and one-shotty but I think that it will work out in the end, and the slight OOC in the beginning will go away soon. This is really going to be a bundle of fucking rainbows and sunshine and these two idiots trying to be parents and I'm just going to leave it here.**_

"Anna?" Elsa turned her head, eyes glaring intently at the wall, avoiding the small bundle in her sister's arms

"Hmm?" Anna hummed quietly in response

"What in the devil are you holding?" Elsa took in a large breath, controlling her temper, digging her nails into the soft back of the couch in the sitting room

"Well, obviously it's a baby." Anna scoffed quietly, picking her finger up, allowing the child to grasp it's small fist around the digit

"I'm not dense, I figured it was a baby, what I should have asked was why in the_ hell _is it in the _castle_?" Elsa's voice dropped to a harsh whisper, her icy eyes drilling into Anna's teal ones

"Please don't be cross, Elsa. I didn't intend to go and find hi-" Anna suddenly stood up, crossing the room to Elsa who waved her hand to stop the red head

"You didn't abduct this child did you?" Elsa warily eyed her sister

"Of course not, Elsa." Anna continued to rock back in forth in the chair, "I was out by the gardens and I heard little cries, so I went around the corner and hidden under a bush was this cutie." Anna smiled warmly down at the baby in her arms, "So I brought him inside-"

"We can't keep it, Anna. You know that right?" Elsa levelled her gaze, crossed her arms, her face stern

"Friedrich isn't an _it_, Elsa. He is a _human being_. More importantly, he is a _child_, an _infant_ at that_,_ without a mother or father, or anyone to care for him."

"You've already named it?" Elsa rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples slowly, "Who is to say that he _didn't_ have anyone to care for him? Maybe they just left him there momentarily."

"Gerda said he hadn't had anything to eat in several days and was close to being sick if he isn't already."

Elsa's eyebrows shot into her hairline, "Gerda knows about this?"

"I'm not generally known for stealth, Elsa. Also neither of us knows the first thing about raising a child." Anna said matter-of-factly, sweeping over toward the crib that was set up on the far wall. She set the baby down into it then turned to face Elsa again

"Who says that I am going to be assisting you on this endeavor?" Elsa tilted her head to the side, offering a silent challenge to Anna

"So you are going to let your younger sister, the princess- the _extremely eligible princess_-of Arendelle, of which you are the Queen, raise a child on her own. Who is to say that the child isn't mine? That I had the child out of wedlock and I am attempting to raise it in secret, scandalizing not only the present royal family, but any posterity that rules after us." Anna countered, standing cheekily on the other side of the sofa that Elsa was standing behind

"If you are trying to scare me into going along with this plan with intelligent banter I am impressed thus far, but there are holes that I am very anxious to poke in your logic." Elsa quirked a brow, "In what feasible manner would you have become with child?"

"Two months shy of a year ago I went on an almost week long trek with a dashing mountain man to bring you back down the mountain and bring the summer back to Arendelle. Who knows what could have happened along the way?" Anna smirked, waiting for Elsa's response

Elsa snapped her eyes shut, "I could have happily lived the rest of my life without the image of you and him. Please for the love of the gods Anna _never _say something like that again."

"So you'll do it?" Anna began to brim with excitement

"Kristoff doesn't seem the kind to stand you, or anyone else, up. He seems the kind to stand by his partner. Especially with royal title he possesses, I would believe that he would stand by you, if such circumstances arose."

"Royal title aside, he is very aware of the occupational hazards of his lifestyle and would hardly be present to raise the child, and the bearer of his child is royal, so it isn't as if it wouldn't be cared for." Anna quipped

"Who is referring to the child as an it now?"

"Fine." Anna threw her hands up in defeat, turning to the crib, picking the child up into her arms, "You don't want to raise the child, I'll take it to the orphanage and hope that they don't ask questions." She began to walk towards the door, but Elsa stepped into her path

"Let's not make any rash decisions please."

"What else am I to do Elsa?" Anna stared incredulously at the blonde in front of her, "I can't do this on my own. I need you and Gerda to help me. And I need you to be fully on board with this because this could get _very _messy _very_ quickly with how fast gossip travels-" Anna suddenly stopped talking when small whimpers began coming from the bundle in her arms

Anna glanced at Elsa's face, the austerity that was previously there had broken into a sympathetic smile, "Elsa I can't do this alone. I _need_ your help, please?" Anna caught Elsa's gaze, her teal orbs pleading her older sister

Elsa slowly extended her arms, and smiled. Anna gently placed the baby in Elsa's arms, and felt a warmness fill her when she saw Elsa pull the baby closer to her chest. When Elsa snuggled the baby the cries suddenly stopped.

"So will you?" Elsa looked up from the small bundle in her arms to her sister, "I know it's strange and it won't be easy, but I can't not take care of him." Elsa kept the silence for a moment, staring at the baby wrapped in layers of blankets

"You said his name was?" She glanced up to Anna agian

"Friedrich. Gerda helped me name him, so this is not _all_ my fault."

"I like that, Friedrich. It's strong, and righteous." Elsa began to rock the boy in her arms, smiling softly. She held Friedrich steady with one arm and opened the other to her sister. Anna fell into Elsa's embrace and snuggled into her shoulder.

Anna's voice was muffled by Elsa, she still spoke, "Thank you Elsa."

"Don't thank me yet. I had to help Mum with you when you were a baby and you're in for a real treat." The two laughed and Elsa rubbed small circles with her fingers on Anna's back. Anna released Elsa and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're on Fritz duty first because I have to go help Olaf decide which flowers he likes best for my window sill." Anna skipped away, leaving Elsa in the sitting room

"We're calling him Fritz? Doesn't that seem a bit unprofessional? Anna come back here please!?" Anna was skipping happily down the corridor, "Anna? Anna!" Elsa rolled her eyes and glanced down at the boy in her arms

He was still too young for his eyes to take any color yet, but the little whips of hair that decorated his head were light brown. The boy sat contentedly in the blankets. Elsa lifted a finger like Anna had done earlier, bringing it toward the boy. His small fist clenched around her finger and he released a small giggle, causing one to erupt from Elsa as well.

"You do look like a Fritz." The boy grinned widely, flashing his gums at Elsa, a small dimple peeking out of his cheek, "You really are a cutie."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hey. Sorry this update took so long. Unfortunately, the others will probably not be any more regular, but I will not abandon this story, so don't worry. The main reason for this is because I will finally indulge in the Cynical!Anna AU and the Road Trip!AU that I hold so dear to my heart. The first chapter is already up on my profile and is called "The Long Road Home" (cliché, I know) but that story will take precedence over this story. That is all, and if you lovelies would like to, you could follow me on tumblr at canicallyouelphie :) (PS this chapter is kinda booring)_**

"Your majesty, if you would be so kind to join us in the conference room it would be much appreciated." Elsa heart a voice call from the doorway to her study. She glanced up to see none other than the heard of Arendelle's high council, Franz Callendum, standing there. The man wasn't old, but he had passed his prime for sure. Franz was new to the job, succeeding the councilman who had advised her father. He was broadly built, but not heavy. His hair was graying at the sides and the crinkle to the corners of his eyes told Elsa that he was kind.

"In a moment, if you wouldn't mind." The man turned away, not responding to Elsa's words. The queen's words were kind but the icy tone that accompanied them gave away their true meaning. Sighing, Elsa sat her quill down onto her desk, and abandoned the letter she had been writing. She elegantly slid her chair back from the solid oaken desk and strode coolly into the hall, heading towards the large conference room.

~(-_-)~

"Afternoon, your grace." Elsa heard Franz call from the far end of the table

"Please drop the pleasantries, Franz. I'm very tired and this impromptu meeting is only adding onto the list of things I shouldn't worry about but do anyway." Elsa rubbed her temples slowly, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again, "Please continue, I'm sure that you all have things that you'd rather be doing than sitting here about to pelt me with delegations of tax collections and new trade partnerships and the like."

"Of course your maj-" Franz stopped himself, "How would you like me to address you ma'am?"

"I have a given name, as well as you all do. When I cleared out my father's old cabinet after the Thaw and selected each of you," Elsa looked around at the 10 people around the table, "I wasn't being facetious. I wanted fresh faces and fresh ideas. Things are going to be different, a good different."

"Yes," Franz took a pause, "Elsa. Let us get down to the business at hand."

Several grateful sighs rang through the large room and Franz restacked the pieces of parchment he had in his hands, "First of all, Weselton has sent another letter asking us to rethink our decision to remove them from our trade routes."

"If I had received that letter it would have gone into the fireplace in my study the moment I read "Weselton"." Elsa muttered under her breath causing several chuckles to sound from various others in the hall

"Okay, so that matter is of very little importance to us, moving along." Several of the women sitting at the table nodded their heads, "There have been a few complaints from the townsfolk about the well in the southern district being "unfit for consumption", as they put it." Franz glanced up to meet Elsa's gaze

"Gustav?" A young man of about 20 turned his head to face Elsa

"My Que- I mean, Elsa." He stammered to the blonde

"You have experience in that field, yes?" The man ran his hands through his red locks and scratched his head

"Well, I was a farmer for a few years before I learned to read and write. I helped my Paw clean a few wells in my hayday." He looked nervously at Elsa who flashed him a reassuring smile

"Wonderful. As soon as you can, I need you to assist the townspeople of that district with their predicament." Elsa sat up straight, sweeping her gaze to the other people sitting with her

"Yes ma'am. That will be done before the end of next week." Gustav smiled and relaxed visibly

"Well, that matter is settled, what is next Franz?" Elsa tapped her fingers on the table top, the clack of her nails against the wood keeping time

"This is the last item, Corona has requested the attendance of you and the princess at the 4th anniversary banquet of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene."

"When is the date?"

"12 August, Elsa."

"I do not yet know if the princess and I will be able to attend."

"Understood, Elsa. And that is the agenda for today, so you are all dismissed if the Queen has no further issues to cover." Franz offered a hand to Elsa, giving the table's attention to her

"Actually, I do. Recently Arendelle Castle has gained a new inhabitant, which all of you may or may not have known." Elsa took another sweep of the people, their faces ranging from awestruck, to horrified, to confusion, "A young infant, no more than a week old was left in the palace gardens and Anna and I have decided to assume guardianship. I wish to make the adoption legal and I would like to, at the next council meeting, examine the inheritance laws. If Anna and I are to raise this child, I would like this child to take the throne when I am no longer around to do so."

A woman spoke up from the end of table, "Elsa, are you sure that that is a good idea? Granted it is a very charitable deed, but for the child to take the throne? Isn't that a bit- I don't know how to say this- foolish?"

"I wouldn't say foolish, Heidi." Another woman looked at Elsa, "It is a very nice idea in theory, but the child is of an unknown origin, there is no way of knowing what it's lineage is like, if it is even well bred enough to live in the castle."

"A decade ago every single one of you would not have been allowed into the castle, let alone in this room giving suggestions on how I should govern this kingdom." Silence fell across the table, "I will no longer allow any judgment of anybody based upon their history, their lineage, or anything else. They will only be judged based upon their ideas and what they bring to my kingdom. Is that understood?" Nobody spoke and Elsa continued, "Every single one of the people in this kingdom is equal to every other and I will not have somebody being put down because they appear to be less than what they truly are."

"Are you saying that an illiterate stable-hand is as fit to rule the kingdom as you are? With all due respect, of course." A young man asked from Elsa's right

"If this stable-hand wished to rule the kingdom, they should know that the job entails literacy."

"Say they tried to take it by force. By means of, I don't know, revolution?"

"Revolutionaries don't want to control, they wish to remove the present power in hopes that the next will be better."

"Well said Elsa. So you wished to examine the inheritance laws, is that correct?" Franz cut through the tension easily, snapping Elsa from her focus on the man to the other end of the table

"Yes. Friedrich will be raised as my ward and will take the throne after my death. This will be official after I make any amendments to the laws, if they are necessary." She kept a flat face, turning her head to the others sitting at the table challenging them to say something.

"Very well. That concludes this meeting, you are all dismissed." Franz stated easily, restacking the pieces of parchment in his hands

"Good day to you all." Elsa waved her hand to the council members but remained sitting in her chair. Before Franz could follow the others out, Elsa stopped him, "Could you stay a moment, Franz?"

"Of course."

"What do you think I should do about Fritz?" Elsa asked quietly, "I mean Friedrich."

"It really isn't my place. Your personal matters with the princess aren't my busin-" Elsa cut the man off

"Franz. You are my right hand man. Should something happen to me, you would serve as interim ruler until Anna's coronation. I have complete and utter faith in you, and I expect more of you than any of the others on the council. So tell me what you think I should do about Friedrich."

"I believe your decision to take him as your ward and have the child take the throne after your passing, if he is of age, is a decision that will cause a bit of a disturbance, but would eventually be either welcomed or tolerated by the people."

"But you. What do you think Franz? I'm searching for validation on this choice because I know that it may not be a good one."

"I would have been disappointed in you if you had chosen alternatively." Franz smiled at Elsa and the woman brought him into a hug

"Thank you. And like I said before, you are my most trusted advisor, and hopefully a dear friend in the future." Elsa smiled

~(-_-)~

"Anna?" Elsa lightly rapped her knuckles on the frame of the nursery door

"Hmm?" Elsa heard her sister call from inside and she nervously entered the room

"How is everything?" She asked

"It's pretty great, I just put him down for his afternoon nap and Gerda decided that he was healthy enough that she should start looking for a nurse for him." Anna chewed on her bottom lip while she gazed into the wooden crib that held the baby

"Are you okay with that?" Elsa asked softly

"I'm really not sure. I know that it's the best option but I can't help but think that the nurse would be more of a parent to Fritz and I want to be his mom." Anna paused, "I know you probably think that sounds weird, coming from your younger sister of all people, but it's true. And Gerda was a great nurse for the both of us, and, don't get me wrong, Mom and Dad were great, but I always trusted Gerda with all of my secrets and little adventures more than I ever dreamed that I would Mom."

"I know what you mean Anna. But I have a little surprise for you." Anna's eyes opened wide and she cracked a large grin

"What is it? I hope it's something good to eat because I'm really hungry."

Elsa laughed lightly, the sound ringing through the room like a wind chime. "No, it isn't food." Anna pouted her lip and Elsa kept talking, "I talked to the council today and it is pretty much guaranteed that Fritz will be the king. If I call him my ward, get the inheritance laws are altered and if we make your adoption of him legal than all will be settled."

"Really?" Elsa nodded, "Elsa, that's amazing!" Anna gave Elsa a strong hug, pulling the blonde tightly to her body

"I just thought that you would like to know that Fritz will be a prince and that he won't just be raised in the castle, but he's going to be king someday." Elsa smiled at her sister

"Not that I'm trying to ruin the mood, but didn't you ever want to get married? I don't know, settle down and actually have heirs to the throne?" Anna asked, causing Elsa to shrug her shoulders

"Not really. I knew from the time that I was very little all that was going to be expected of me, and one of these expectations being marriage, but it just was never something that I saw for myself, and now, well, I don't have to worry about it."

"You didn't ever want a dashing knight in shining armor?" Anna laid down on the couch near the middle of the room and splayed her arms out, "Or a handsome prince to sweep you off of your feet and take you to his castle?"

"I have a castle. And I'm the queen, why should I want a lowly prince to try to woo me?" Anna giggled and Elsa patted Anna's feet to get her to lift them up. Elsa smoothly sat down on the cushion, and Anna rested her feet in the Queen's lap.

"But really? You've never wanted that?" Anna asked again

"There may have been a point where I fancied the idea, but in all honesty, I was a bit too worried about freezing the kingdom than finding somebody to tolerate me for the rest of my life." Elsa rested her head on the high back of the couch, patting Anna's sock covered feet

"You talk about yourself as if you're a burden."

"Well I don't exactly come without baggage." Elsa wiggled her fingers, causing several snowflakes to drop onto face Anna's and Anna quickly brushed them off

"You may come with your powers, but they don't make you any less perfect. I think any prince would be the luckiest man in the world to be able to snag you."

"You really think that?" Elsa felt a small blush start to creep up her cheeks

"Everyone should. You aren't a burden. You are an amazing person and I love you, okay?" Anna sat up and crawled over to Elsa

"That means a lot Anna." Anna slid her arms around Elsa's waist and snuggled into Elsa's chest

"Good." The red head's words were muffled by the fabric of Elsa's dress.

"Anna." Elsa tried to scoot out of the girl's grip but to no avail, "I can't move. Can you let go?"

"No, I've been taking care of Fritz all day and I need a nap." Anna mumbled into the blonde's dress

"Take a nap in your bed. I have work to do." Elsa tried to pull away again but Anna tightened her arms around her sister

"No. You stay here and take a nap with me." Elsa furrowed her brow at Anna's words but obliged nervously

"Okay. Do you want to lay down? Because I can't sleep sitting up." Anna nodded and Elsa shifted her body so that she was laying on her back with Anna draped on top of her. Elsa swallowed and laid beneath Anna awkwardly as she felt the girl above her relax. Slowly Anna's breathing turned into light snores and Elsa knew she had fallen asleep. She idly toyed with the end of one of Anna's braids and grinned at the small smile that graced her sister's lips when she slept. Slowly Elsa closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

**_AN: Okay, so I finished that. I didn't really like the whole council scene but whatevs because I knew I'd eventually have to get that out of the way. Also no worries of anything bad happening and the next chapters are going to have time passing because I don't want this to be a day to day fic in the beginning, but the time between will get shorter once I get these two idiots together. Sound good? I hope so. So laters babes._**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**So if you couldn't tell by the title, this IS NOT an update and I am extremely disheartened to tell you all that. HOWEVER I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! My computer is completely out of whack until an unknown time in the future where I have money to fix it and I will likely NOT be able to update for several more weeks due to this issue. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me through this and I promise with the coming of summer that these stories will continue in full force! Lots of love to you all!**_


End file.
